My best friend's father
by prattster666
Summary: This is a repost of an original story, it is edited much better than it was previously. Bella is infatuated with her best friend's father. Now that she is 18 (the legal drinking age in England, where it is set) will he return her feelings? This story is MA, for mature readers only! Please do not read if you are under 18. All recognizable characters belong to S Meyer
1. Chapter 1 - 18th Birthday party

_**Hey everyone! This is a repost of Alice's Dad which was unceremoniously pulled from FF. For those who have read previously, thank you so much! For newbies, enjoy the show! I am editing the chapters before I post them as I made some glaring errors previously. **_

_**The inspiration for this story came from Fountains of Wayne's song, Stacey's Mom. I own nothing apart from my version of the characters, which I have played with mercilessly! is the genius. **_

_**WARNING! If you are under 18, please turn back! Do not read! This is for Mature Readers only! **_

BPOV

Finally, the day I have been waiting for, September 13th 2011. It is my eighteenth birthday, I am officially legal. This is the part I am most excited about, the legal part. I can legally gamble and drink and date a man. One man in particular, hopefully. Carlisle Cullen!

Alice Cullen is my best friend and knows almost everything about me. Apart from the fact that I have had the biggest crush on her father since they moved down the street two years ago. I remember seeing him for the first time.

I managed to get myself sent to the ER by Alice, of all people. I fell off the trampoline in their back garden and heard an awful crack. Alice managed to con her big brother Emmett, who was 17 at the time, to drive us to A and E to see her Dad. As he walked through the room everything stopped. He looked just like a Greek God! All blonde hair, blue eyes, big muscles and very tall. So apparently my arm was broken, which I could have told them and I ended up in a cast, again. It was well known just how accident prone I was; I never went a whole year without breaking some bone, usually fingers and toes, but every now and then a leg or an arm.

Since that day I have had an unrequited affection for Carlisle Cullen. So when Alice explained we would be having a joint 18th birthday party, as her birthday was 2 days after mine, I was secretly over the moon. I hate parties usually, so I just let Alice do as she wished, she did anyway without being actually asked.

After I had celebrated with my parents, Charlie and Renee, and my brother Edward I excused myself to go and help at the Cullen's house. Edward explained that he and Tanya, his moronic girlfriend, would be over later. My mum and Dad had decided they were going to come over for an hour and then leave to let the "youngsters" have their fun.

So here I am, sat outside the Cullen's on the step, plucking up the courage to go in. I don't know why I feel any different, it's just Alice. Carlisle isn't home yet, his car isn't in the drive. I get up, pull myself together, collect my bag of stuff, as I am staying at Alice's after the party.

I open the door and yell "Anyone in?"

"Happy birthday Tinka-Bella!" booms a voice from upstairs, I know it's Emmet home for the weekend and a huge smile comes across my face. He is truly like a big brother to me.

"Hey Em! Whatcha doin and where is Pixie Alice?" I yell back up the stairs, I really don't wanna walk in on him and Rose, again. That is best left forgotten.

"Pixie Alice is in front of you, muppet!" she yells from the Kitchen as I holler up the stairs.

"Hiya Ali, sorry bout the Pixie comment," I stifle a giggle as she tries, very badly, to look cross at me. So, she begins to fill me in on the stuff that has to be sorted for the party. We get started and then about an hour later the Greek God that is Carlisle comes in.

"Hey kids!" he shouts as he walks through the door. I do my best to keep my face normal and smile normally. But, he looks amazing. His tie was loosened around his neck and he was wearing trousers and a white shirt, at thirty eight he looked like he was in his late twenties. He was gorgeous! So I did what I usually did and excused myself to continue decorating the garden.

At 5pm, two hours before the party I was unceremoniously told to get my arse in the shower by the demon big sis (Rose) and the Pixie (Alice). As I emerged from the shower I noticed all the equipment lying around. I internally groaned, this could only mean one thing, Bella Barbie time.

Rose started drying my hair after I had put on underwear and the robe I was given by Alice. Rose was giving me a bizarre look in the mirror, that I wasn't sure I liked.

"Rose, what is the problem? Spit it out or keep it to yourself!" I huffed slightly annoyed.

"I was just wondering when you were gonna spill the beans," she explained and made a pointed look at Alice.

"Yeh Bella, so when were you gonna tell us that you had a major crush on the bloke that is Carlisle Cullen?" asked Alice in a calm voice.

_FUCK! What the hell do I say to that? _

_Help? Abort? Lie? Nope, am rubbish at the lying thing and they will sooooo know!_

"Dunno what you're talkin about girls, erm Rose can you put some curl in my hair this time?" I said quickly changing the subject.

"Right, am gonna say this once and once only. Bella, you are my best friend and can't lie for shit! Every time my dad comes in you smile politely, go red if and when he smiles back and then make some excuse to leave. It is so obvious am shocked Em hasn't worked it out! I have known since the first day in A and E. It was obvious. You have dated no-one all through the time I have known you and we talk about everything, have you noticed you never mention any cute boys? Both me and Rose have noticed. It's weird I will give you that, but I don't have a problem if you want to pursue this thing. My ma left when I was 3 and Dad brought us up completely. He has dated very few people and no-one since we moved here. So I was thinking, as long as you aren't against the idea, that tonight would be the perfect opportunity so we could dress you up?" Alice looked so sincere as she said this that I couldn't help but believe her.

"Ok, so I do have this major crush on your Dad. He is one hot Doc and yes you can definitely dress me up. You sure you're not worried bout this? I mean he is your Dad, anyway am sure it will all be pointless, as he won't find an accident prone 18yr old attractive." I rushed out quickly.

At that, both Rose and Alice started squealing. So much so that Carlisle put his head round the door to make sure no one had died. As I was sat in my bra and pants, with the robe slightly open I blushed bright pink from head to foot. Carlisle apologised quickly and left.

"Thought you said he wouldn't be interested Bella!" exclaimed Rose after he left. I just scowled at her and continued to get ready. I was pulling on my skinny black jeans and black bustier style top when there was a knock at the bedroom door. I was greeted by Em. He came in and had a devious look in his eye. "What's up Em?" I asked warily.

"Nothing Tinka-Bella! Just, coming to see if you're ready, Dad said something that amused me earlier. Something about a lot of flesh on show, thought I would take a peek!" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I smacked him round the back of the head. Only Em would wanna come see. Rose would murder him if she knew, although it was only me so she would probably just smack him round the head again.

"You are disgusting, you know that? Anyway, before you get anymore weird ideas, help me on with this death traps Rose calls shoes and then help me down the stairs without killing myself. Please." Immediately after my shoes were on Em hauled me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs with my arse in the air. What an entrance to make. Cheers Em! As he set me on my feet I heard Rose smack him over the back of the head and a few giggles from the corner. My parents, Jasper (Alice's boyfriend), Tanya and Edward were howling with laughter where as Carlisle looked annoyed and amused at the same time.

I decided to greet the guests with Alice for a bit and then we moved onto the makeshift dance floor and danced to the cheesiest music around.

CPOV

If I get through the next 24 hours I will be a happy man. I thought to myself while sitting at the desk in my office at the hospital. I was avoiding my home. I didn't really need to be here, looking through patient files but I need something to distract me. The problem is Bella. She turned 18 today, which makes her legal and makes my lusting after her acceptable. But really, when is it acceptable to lust after a girl twenty years younger than you? To make it worse, she is my daughter's best friend. I really need to get a grip and stop fantasising about her. The problem is she has beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in. She has a fabulous blush that frames her milky skin. Her hair is long, luscious and a mahogany colour that hangs just past her shoulders. I am sure it would just cover her pert tits. Oh for Gods sake! I can't even think about her without becoming half hard and turning into a pervy old man!

"Dr Cullen, aren't you supposed to be at a party tonight?" asked Gladys, the receptionist on A and E. "Alice will be really cross if you're not their at least an hour before it starts. You know how she is!"

"You're right, am off now anyways. See you on Monday Gladys!" I reply while gathering my things together.

I approach the house and see the cars in the drive. Jasper is here already, as is Em and Rose. Good, at least I will have a distraction.

"Hey Kids!" I shout as I walk through the door. I am greeted with the sight of all the kids, including Bella, sorting the house for the party. She smiled at me and then excused herself to decorate the garden. I am beginning to notice that she doesn't stay in the same room as me if she doesn't have too. She must know my feelings about her. This revelation worries me, if she can sense it what about Alice, my hawk eyed daughter. I make myself busy cleaning the barbecue and sorting things in the garage, out of the way of curious eyes. At about 6pm I hear something that can only be described as shrieking from the guest room. I dart up the stairs and put my head round the door. My eyes were immediately drawn to Bella who was sat in a robe which was open down the middle, showing off her black lace bra and pants set and blushing furiously.

_I am sooooooo going to hell! _

"Just thought I would make sure that no one had died!" I mumble as I leave the room quickly. I am painfully hard as I make my way down the stairs, determined to think about something else. Thank God these jeans hide everything, I will definitely have to invest in more of these. I move out the back and grab a beer from Emmett.

"What up Pops?" he asks.

"Nothing, just seen far too much flesh... not necessary...totally screwed!" I mutter more to myself than Emmett. Emmett shot me a puzzled look and tried to get more information, which I vehemently avoided. I went over by Charlie and Renee, trying to rid myself of thoughts of their daughter. I did wonder often what my best friends would make of my infatuation with their daughter.

At 7pm I saw Emmett bound up the stairs after speaking with Rose. He looked in my direction and smiled. He is up to something, I can tell. He is far too much like me for me not to recognise that smirk! About 10 minutes later all we hear is screams of "put me down!" Bella is being carried down the stairs in a firemans lift. Her perfectly rounded arse in the air, he turns and puts her down on her feet. I am half amused and half irritated by Emmett. He shoots me a smirk and I notice the others giggling at the spectacle that is my son.

She lifts her head and organises her top so that nothing is showing, pity for me! She walks over to the door and greets the guests with Alice for a bit. As Angela comes in she moves to the dance floor (the space in the living room) and dances very sexily to the cheesiest music in existence. I know immediately that Rose has chosen the music. I decide to make myself useful and go fire up the barbecue. I am in for one long night. Thank God these jeans hide everything I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2 - Royally screwed

_**Hey peoples! The updates are going to come thick and fast! **_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed reading the first chapter, as it was pointed out to me the legal age to have sex is generally 16, the legal age I was referring to was the drinking age. I do apologise for this mistake in the summary but it has been reworded appropriately. **_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit. Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

CPOV

The party is in full swing, I notice that Charlie and Renee are getting ready to leave. They mentioned earlier that they weren't going to stay late.

"Hey Charlie, going so soon?" I ask as they venture outside.

"Yup! Can't have the parents spoiling Bella's street cred, can we? Anyway, what's kept you at this barbecue all night?" asked Charlie.

"Erm, would you trust Emmett or Edward at the barbecue? I don't really want an influx of food poisoning at the hospital now do I? This is supposed to be my weekend off!" I laughed. I really hoped Charlie couldn't see through the lie. He looked awfully suspicious of my answer but left it at that. I waved them off at the front door. I stood out there for much longer than was necessary. I let out a heavy sigh and walked back into the house. Don't Stop Believing was blaring from the speakers and my eyes travelled immediately to Bella. She was singing her heart out into her bottle, as was Alice. She turned and caught me catching. She smiled and winked at me. She winked at me!

_What happened to the blush? The shy girl? Oh. My. God. This is not good! Cue the jeans tightening again, I really thought I had solved that problem. I am going to have to take matters into my own hands tonight! What are you thinking Carlisle, she is staying here, that would be so wrong. Heh, not sure I can do anything else about it!_

I moved into the kitchen in search of a drink. Scotch would work well at the moment. Not two minutes later did Bella walk into the kitchen. When I say walk, I mean saunter, her hips sashaying from side to side. I couldn't help but stare. She came up to me leaning against the kitchen sink, tilted her head to the side and spoke.

"See something you like Carlisle?" she whispered seductively. She bent over in front of me and picked up a bottle from the bottom of the fridge.

_What I wouldn't give to take her right here in the Kitchen! Great, the dirty old man is back! Think of something different, quickly._

Just as quickly as she came in, she left. Leaving me standing there like a fish out of water, mouth gaping. Just at that moment Emmett entered the kitchen. He clearly noticed my expression. He began to open his mouth to say something clever but I cut him off completely. "Don't ask Em!" and stormed off through the kitchen door and into the back of the party.

BPOV

I watched as Carlisle said goodnight to my parents. I had already done the same thing before they went to find him. Don't Stop Believing came on and Alice and I grabbed our empty bottles and began singing into them. I belted out the song, I absolutely love that song! I watched as Carlisle moved into the kitchen.

"It's now or never Bells!" shouted Rose over the music. Alice smiled at me and I made my way into the kitchen.

Carlisle was leaning against the kitchen sink and I moved closer to him. He looked amazing, slightly flushed due to the heated party, jeans hanging low on his hips, blonde hair mussed by hands running through it and his electric blue eyes were sparkling. "See something you like Carlisle?" I asked in a hopefully seductive tone. He said nothing and so I bent over in front of him and collected two bottles of pear cider and walked out of the kitchen.

Alice grabbed me as I left the kitchen; Emmett smirked at me as he entered the kitchen, in a way that made me think he knew what was going on. She demanded to know the ins and outs of my one minute interaction, so I told her what happened. She was very interested to see Carlisle shifting his trousers as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the party. I blushed immediately. "I am not sure I can do this Alice!" I moaned.

"Bells, this is ridiculous. Of course you can. He is just a man, stop stressing. Myself and Em would be over the moon for him to find someone as fabulous as you." She said sincerely.

"Erm, Ali. Can you explain why I am getting some very odd smirks from your brother?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, you see, erm...he kind of knows. Don't freak out Bells. I promise its ok. On all accounts he reckons the feelings are mutual. Apparently men can sense these things, well according to my idiot big brother. "

I started to panic, this was becoming all too real. The party continued until well after midnight. I continued to touch Carlisle in an innocent manner throughout the night. Although through my drunken haze I was sure that bum pinching was innocent. Apparently not so much when Ali told me it was time for bed. I pulled myself off the settee and went to the guest/Bella's room.

I changed into boy pants and a vest top and padded along to the bathroom. Just before I got there Carlisle emerged looking very hot in just his PJ bottoms. I stopped in my tracks and couldn't help notice the towel he was holding move lower so I could get a better look at his Adonis like upper body. His hair was still wet from the shower and his eyes looked like they were glowing. I moved past him and went into the bathroom. My panties were becoming increasingly wet. I went through my routine and rushed back to my room. I was just going to have to take care of myself.

I lay down on the bed and moved my hand under the waistband of my boy shorts. I began to stroke my clit very slowly. I dipped my finger in and out of my pussy, imagining that it was Carlisle. All I had to do was think about him in his PJ bottoms, hands roaming my body, sucking at my breasts and I was already on the brink. I stroked and pinched my clit and the orgasm crashed through my body. I had to bite the pillow to stop me making a sound. I fell asleep that night thinking of what Carlisle could do to me if we were together.

CPOV

Oh god, this is torture. Since the kitchen incident Bella has been innocently touching me at any opportunity. The drunker she became the more the touches weren't so innocent. She pinched my bum and that was it, I had to get out of there. I decided that since it was nearly 1am the party would be ending soon, most people had left anyway. I excused myself to the shower.

I remembered to take some sleep pants with me, seeing as Bella was here. Otherwise I would have just walked to my room with a towel on. I cranked the water and got it at the right temperature. I stepped in and began stroking my rock hard cock immediately. All I had to think about was Bella's arse pushed in the air, minus the clothing. God, I was so unbelievably hard it barely took a minute before I was cumming all over my hand. I cleaned myself up and hoped the sounds of the party drowned out the groaning I was doing in the shower. I towelled myself off and put on the sleep pants. I dried my hair and looked in the mirror. God, I was a perv!

_Could she even think of me like that? She had been the one doing all the touching, the teasing, maybe she did. I have got to stop thinking about it, I am semi hard again already_. I collected the towel so it could be put in the wash basket in my room. As I left the bathroom I noticed Bella come up the corridor.

Holy Hell! She was wearing the smallest black boy shorts I had ever seen and a green vest top, with no bra. As soon as she saw me her nipples hardened, I had to stifle a groan. I surreptitiously moved the towel further down my body to hide the now prominent erection in my pants. Her eyes began wandering my chest and she licked her lips. Oh god, she was going to be the death of me. She moved past me, into the bathroom and locked the door. I moved towards my bedroom. I lay down in my bed and moved my hand into the waistband of my sleep pants. I pushed them down to get a better hold of myself. I began pumping up and down my rock hard cock. I was thinking about Bella's hand around my dick, Bella's mouth licking the underside of my cock. I groaned out loud and put my other hand in my mouth to stop anyone hearing. I began pumping myself furiously, fantasising about what I wanted Bella to do to me. I came with a muffled shout of her name. I cleaned myself up with the towel in the wash basket. I put my sleep pants back on and got into bed. Recently I had noticed that I was jerking off a lot more than was usual. Probably as often as I had in my early twenties, as a Doctor it is known that the sex drive slows down in late thirties. Unfortunately or fortunately for me (depending how you look at it) that hasn't happened and with the insertion of Bella into my life it has sped up.

I got up the next morning and surveyed the damage of my house. It looked like Alice and the others had tidied up most of it before bed. I got a coffee and read the paper at the kitchen table after taking out the empty bottles for recycling and doing a spot of tidying up.

As it was a nice day I decided to go for a dip in the heated pool. I had done my usual swim of 20 lengths when the kids showed up. I gulped audibly, Bella was in the smallest bikini I had ever seen. It was green with black trim and did absolutely nothing for the growing bulge in my shorts. More lengths of the pool it is then.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with the biggest headache ever. I noticed two ibuprofen on the bedside cabinet next to a glass of water, thank you Alice! I got up and headed down stairs after putting my jogging bottoms and a hoodie on. I walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. "I will definitely have a bacon butty Em!" I said as I walked in.

"Feeling delicate Bells?" asked Em and Rose together.

"Slightly, but I will live. So, what's the plan for today? I have nothing to do for college and took the weekend off work. Let's make the most of it!" I said to the gang. Jasper and Alice were sharing a stool at the breakfast bar, while Em cooked and Rose read the OK magazine. Edward and Tanya came in from the living room. "We will pass on breakfast Em, gotta get stuff sorted," he said and shot a wink in my direction. I stuck my tongue out at him and they waved their goodbyes. We ate our breakfast in peace with music coming from the radio.

"I think, as it is a nice day we should do some sunbathing by the pool! And before you whinge Bella, you have that green bikini you left last time." Alice said sternly to me.

However, I noticed Carlisle was swimming and Carlisle in swimming shorts and all wet, huge deciding factor. "Ok! Maybe we can continue where we left off last night!" I giggled to myself. Alice and Rose gave me devious smiles, I didn't like the way they did this! Em and Jas shot each other a look and I left to get ready.

I got ready in my bikini and put a towel around my waist. We walked out to the pool area and I sat down on the edge of the pool. I saw Carlisle take a look and then resume his swimming. After a while he came over and spoke to me. "Did you have a nice time last night?" he asked.

"Yes, it was brilliant. I really enjoyed myself; thanks so much for letting us have the party." As I spoke with him about trivial things it occurred to me that I didn't see him as my friends father, he was just Carlisle, a friend. Hmmm, could this thing whatever it is go any further? Does he like me like that? Just at that moment I got soaked as Carlisle splashed me. "I was talking to you Isabella!" he said in a mock stern voice. That sent a shiver up my spine. I began to splash him with my feet, he shot a hand out and grabbed my foot. I began to giggle and lost my balance on the edge and ended up under the water. I banged my head off the side on my way down and just couldn't get back to the surface. Next thing I knew I was being pulled up by strong arms. I spluttered slightly and felt myself being tucked into Carlisle's chest. I took in some deep breaths and motioned that I was fine. Carlisle was concerned as was everyone else who had come around to poolside. I was hauled out of the water by Em and Jas and put onto a lounger.

Carlisle came over and checked me over. He decided that I was healthy and didn't need another trip to A and E. He kept an eye on me all day, which secretly I liked, a lot! At some point after lunch, I noticed we were the only ones outside. Carlisle began to speak.

"Bella, what did you mean last night?"

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. Carlisle moved to sit on the bottom of the lounger I was still sat in.

"I am talking about last night, when you asked if there was anything I liked? Then continued to touch me at every opportunity you got, including pinching my bum," he said as he moved further up the lounger. I held my breath. His hands began to stroke my leg, he pulled it across his lap. "In answer to your question, there is someone I like, have liked for a while but I am unsure she returns those feelings," he said very quietly.

I was shocked and couldn't speak. _He liked me, like that? Em was right. Oh God, I will never live this down. I hope it is me he is talking about. What if he is just soothing me because of my bumped head? _

"Bella?" Carlisle said to pull me out of my own musings.

"Yes..?" I asked breathlessly.

"Answer my question, what did you mean?"

"I meant to say that I also like someone, and have ever since the first time I saw him." I replied. _Oh my GOD! Why on earth did I say that? Please let the earth open up and swallow me. Well, I can always make Alice come to see me I don't have to visit again. _I began to move from the lounger when I felt two strong arms stop me.


	3. Chapter 3 - Pool times are good times!

_**Hey peoples! The updates keep coming! **_

_**Enjoy the story...there is a little bit of lemon juice in this chapter. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit. **_

CPOV

I decided that since the kids had gone inside away from the sun I was going to speak with Bella and get to the bottom of this, one way or the other. I got out of the pool and made my way to the lounger she was sat in.

"Bella, what did you mean last night?" I asked carefully.

"What do you mean?" she asked tentatively. I moved myself to sit on the bottom of the lounger she was in. From this distance I could see the goose bumps rise on her skin from my proximity.

"I am talking about last night, when you asked if there was anything I liked. Then continued to touch me at every opportunity you got, including pinching my bum," I said as I moved further up the lounger. I used my hands and began to stroke her leg. This was something I had wanted to do since she came out to the pool. "In answer to your question, there is someone I like, have liked for a while but I am unsure she returns those feelings," I muttered very quietly.

She went very quiet after that. _What was I thinking? Here I am thirty eight years old, confessing myself to an eighteen year old. Jesus Carlisle! You have to get a grip. She is being polite, she doesn't like you like that._ I couldn't stand being in my own head so I decided to pull Bella out of hers.

"Bella?"

"Yes..?" she asked breathlessly.

"Answer my question, what did you mean?" I asked, almost pleading.

"I meant to say that I also like someone, and have ever since the first time I saw him." She replied. Her face dropped to her knees, which I continued to stroke. She was tinted with that amazing blush I had become so fond of. She began to move from the lounger and I just couldn't let her leave. I had to get to the bottom of this so I put two arms around her in an embrace and stopped her. I pulled her down the lounger so that her back was flush with my chest. I heard her breath hitch.

"Would you like to come for a swim in the pool where we will not have the audience that we do from the Kitchen window?" I whispered in her ear while looking at the window. I could tell from the way she sounded that she was smiling. She agreed and we got into the pool. We swam to the far Left hand corner, which wasn't overlooked by the house at all.

I pulled her back flush with my chest again, carefully angling my very prominent erection away from her. Her nipples had hardened the minute I touched her. Now she was all wet from the pool and it was all I could do to keep myself in check.

"Am I that man, the one you have liked since you first laid eyes upon him?" I breathed into her ear. Her body gave an involuntary shudder, which I hoped was from arousal and not perversion.

"Yes," she moaned quietly. "Am I the girl who you are unsure of?" she asked quietly. She had yet to turn around and look at me, but I knew this would be difficult for her if she looked at me. Her blush was creeping across her tits and looked fabulous. I was dying to lick at the blush.

"Yes Isabella, you are." She shuddered again and I turned her around. Her hands went straight to my chest, she began to touch me lightly from side to side. I was practically purring because of it. I moved closer to her, making a move to kiss her when my idiot son bombed into the pool. This immediately broke the sexual tension between myself and Bella. She turned around and began swimming off toward Alice and Rose who were at the opposite side of the pool.

Meanwhile, Emmet and Jasper came over to me. "Hey Pops!" Emmett said with a smirk on his face. Jasper just looked smug, like he had known what was happening all along. "Soooooooooo, what did I miss?" he asked like an over eager child.

"You missed nothing, nothing happened!" I said vehemently. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Bella who was shrieking across the pool with Alice. Clearly she had spilled the beans, might as well inform the idiot police.

"Ok, so I spoke to Bella, I am sure you know what was spoken about and if you don't, I am sure Rosie will fill you in later. Now if you don't mind I am going to take my old arse back inside." I explained to my eldest child and his best friend.

Emmett burst out laughing then shouted after me. "Yeh but am pretty sure there is someone who could watch that mouldy old arse all day!" I turned and shot him a glare. I noticed Bella blush, which did nothing for my control. I decided a speedy exit was in order. I grabbed my stuff and went into the house searching for something to stop me thinking about Bella.

BPOV

To make sure we weren't being watched from my idiot friends and his children we swam into the far corner of the pool. When we got there he pulled my back flush against his chest. I felt my nipples harden and felt a tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Am I that man, the one you have liked since you first laid eyes upon him?" Calrlisle breathed into my ear. My body shuddered under the weight of his words. God, I wish he would just kiss me already.

"Yes," I moaned quietly. "Am I the girl who you are unsure of?" I asked. I was so pleased that he didn't make me turn around because I could feel my blush and had no doubt that it was covering the top of my body.

"Yes Isabella, you are." He breathed in my ear again. I shuddered again and he turned me around. My hands moved to his chest and I began to stroke it lightly from side to side. He moved closer to her, making a move to kiss me. I closed my eyes in anticipation and was immediately assaulted by the sound of Emmett's canon ball dropping into the pool. This immediately broke the sexual tension. I decided to leave and move to the other side of the pool to get some perspective. I swam quickly without looking back. When I got there Alice and Rose looked both apologetic and curious looks, now by rights they shouldn't be as I was talking about their father or boyfriend's father, but they still wanted to know. I quickly told them what had happened and what had almost happened. They began to shriek loudly, so much so that I had to join in. Next thing I heard was Em holler across the pool. "Yeh but am pretty sure there is someone who could watch that mouldy old arse all day!" I immediately went bright red. I couldn't help it. Carlisle looked my way, shot me a curious look and gathered his things and stormed into the house.

"I'm going to see what all that was about. Rose, any chance you can reign Em in a bit?" I asked chuckling to myself. "I am sure this is really strange for Carlisle," I shot her a pleading look.

"I will do my best Bells, but I am not promising anything. Maybe I can withhold sex until he is nice again?" she mused.

"Bleugh! Too much information Rosie!" both Alice and I said at the same time.

I walked off into the house with a towel wrapped around me and went in search of Carlisle. I found him in his usual hiding place, The Study. I knocked lightly, as I was still unsure of how things stood between us.

He came to the door and was still drying his hair off but had replaced his swim shorts with jogging pants. He ushered me into the room and locked the door behind me. He pushed me up against the door and started to kiss his way down my face, from my forehead to my lips. He hesitated in front of my face after placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I couldn't take any more and pushed myself up against him, my towel fell to the floor, my hands went around to the nape of his neck and fisted in the hair there. I looked straight into his electric blue eyes, they were swimming with emotion. "So, am I getting a proper kiss then? Or do I just take what I want?" I asked breathlessly.

"Take whatever you want, I will give you whatever you want." He muttered. In one swift movement he had his lips pressed against mine, his tongue licking my bottom lip to gain entry to my mouth which I opened immediately. He tasted amazing, like cinnamon and apples. He pushed his body against mine up against the door. I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. We parted for breath and he carried us towards the sofa. I had the cheesiest smile on my face but I didn't care because it was mirrored in Carlisle's face. We sat quietly, with me straddled across his legs. I was getting increasingly wet just by sitting there and looking at him. He tried to shift me further down his legs using his arms to try and conceal the very substantial bulge in his jogging pants. I licked my lips and pushed against him to get to that bulge.

"Bella, please..." he pleaded. I looked into his eyes and hopefully showed him that I wanted him completely. "We don't have to move things too fast, and don't tell me that Emmett is not outside that door at this very moment." Carlisle said in a strained voice.

I couldn't help myself I had to touch it. I took my hand and began stroking him through his jogging pants, my breath was becoming laboured the more aroused I was getting. Carlisle let out some little moans. I shifted against his thighs to get some much needed friction. I rose up on my knees, continued to stroke his cock and assaulted his mouth for a deep passionate kiss. At that moment I felt his resolve shatter, and his hand made its way into my pants. I shuddered with anticipation and he ran his finger through my wet folds.

"God, Bella you are so wet for me!" he muttered through his kisses. I immediately blushed but decided that I couldn't be shy forever. I put my hand inside of his joggers while he continued to tease my pussy, finally rounding on my clit and rubbing lightly. His cock felt enormous, granted I had only touched one before but this seemed so different. I put my hand around it and pulled it out of his pants, thank god he had gone commando; much better access. While I did this we made stifled groaning noises, stifled by our lips attached to each others. He sped up his ministrations against my clit as I pumped his cock furiously. I was hit with a wave of orgasm and had to concentrate on pumping his cock while riding out my pleasure. Seconds later he joined me by whispering my name as he came all over my hand and his chest. He pulled his hand out of my bikini pants and licked his fingers, which made me moan. I trailed a finger through his cum and brought it to my lips, it tasted slightly salty but with a sweet tinge to it, Carlisle's eyes practically popped out of his head when I did this. Having never been so bold I was quite pleased with myself. I decided that I definitely wanted another taste at the next opportunity. He lifted me up gently and went to retrieve the towel from the doorway to clean himself up.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked tentatively. I don't know what had come over me, I was completely unable to speak.

"Bella, please talk to me. I didn't hurt you did I? We don't have to do anything else ever again if you don't want to; it's all on your terms." He spoke quietly with his face at the floor. What had I done? I had made him think that I didn't want him. I moved across the study to where he was standing next to the door and assaulted his mouth with my own. After coming up for air I explained.

"Carlisle, I want you in every way possible. I went quiet because I was trying to figure out what was happening. I have NEVER had an orgasm that wasn't created by me and I was shocked." I blushed at this, God I hate my bodily reactions sometimes!

"Erm...wow. That's something I hadn't expected. I really want to lick every part of that blush Isabella," which caused me to blush more and give an involuntary shudder, I love the way he said my full name, so mischievously. "So what now? What do we tell everyone?" he asked sincerely. I sat down, trying to think when two strong arms pulled me into his lap and began stroking my skin softly.


	4. Chapter 4 -The truth comes out

_**Hey peoples! I am overwhelmed by the amount of people following and favoring this story! Thank you so much! Thanks for the reviews too! They really keep me motivated to get this updated quickly. **_

_**Enjoy the story...there is a little bit of lemon juice in this chapter. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit.**_

CPOV

I was sat in the Study, reminiscing about what had happened this afternoon with Bella. She was amazing. The look on her face as she was cumming was nothing short of magical. Unfortunately she had had to go home, something to do with a family dinner but promised to text me later. We had come to a decision to tell Alice and Emmett when they asked but not her parents just yet. I thought that was something I should do on my own. Charlie did own a gun after all, but I didn't want to subject Bella to an argument if there was one. I sighed contently and tried and failed to get on with some reading I had to do for work. About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Yeh?" I shouted to let whoever it was know they could come in, I wasn't doing anything very exciting like I had been earlier in the day. I smirked to myself at that thought.

"Dad, you know that's gross right?" smirked Alice. What is it with this family and their cocky attitudes, not a clue where they got that from? Must be my Ma, she is full of attitude!

"Prey do tell Ali-cat, what is gross?" I asked chuckling.

"You! Lusting after my best friend! That is perverse!" she replied barely keeping her face straight. I knew she was taking the piss but it still bothered me. She must have noticed my shift in mood and immediately shouted for her brother.

"EMMETT STOP SUCKING FACE WITH ROSE, YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE STUDY!" hollered my not so lady like daughter.

"Ola! What can I do for you fine folk?" Emmett said with a look I had no doubt had earlier in the day gracing his face. Great, just what I need a conversation with a recently fucked son. I groaned internally, I did not need or want that mental picture.

"Right Dad, listen up!" Said Alice in her business like tone she uses with snotty sales people. "Emmett and I have talked over the years about you being alone. It has worried us for a while because for a Dad you are most definitely other peoples idea of a D.I.L.F, if you are unaware of what it means please google it, I am sooooo not explaining that one! Anyways, about two years ago we noticed a change in you. I thought it was just the move but my ever irritating brother said it was a female. Apparently, although it kills me to say this, he was right." I looked to Emmett and he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. I groaned internally, I will never live this down. "So, we have talked and talked about this and we both came to the conclusion it was Bella. Now, we knew that you wouldn't do anything until she was eighteen and she wasn't gonna do anything because she is Bella."

"Yeh, I mean she is awesome and everything but forwardness is not her strong point. So, Ali decided a party and a sleepover was necessary. We worked together to get you both to notice each other, it took some pretty hard...times to get it sorted," Emmett chuckled on the last part and shot me a pointed look. Great, so my trouser shifting didn't go unnoticed. Fucking great!

"You know Em, I could really go off a son that has a cheeky mouth." I tried to reply sternly and failed miserably. He had the biggest mischievous smile on his face, clearly didn't work then. "So," I turned to Alice, "you both really don't have a problem with it? She is twenty years younger than me. Alice, she is your best friend. Tell me this won't be weird for you, because if it is I can stop it, you guys come first you know that." I said sincerely.

"You do that and I will kill you, she is my best friend and you better not hurt her Carlisle Cullen or I WILL hurt you." Alice said, with as much venom in her voice as she could muster. God I was so pleased my Bella had friends like this. What The Fuck? My Bella, where did that come from?

"Oh OK, as long as everything is ok with you two. Also, Bella may spend more time over here, is that ok?" I asked, somewhat apprehensively.

"Yup!" they replied in unison and moved out of the Study to resume whatever activity they had left. Cue hideous mental picture of Emmett. I decided to text Bella and let her know.

_Hey Bella, talked to Ali and Em everything fine. Alice will castrate me if I hurt you apparently. Hope everything ok at yours. Carlisle x_

I tried in vain to find something to do and ended up playing bejewelled on the computer. God that game is addictive, moments later I received a text.

_Hey Carlisle, pleased you know the outcome should this end badly LOL. Just getting meal ready to have with Charlie and Mam. What you doin? X B x _

Hmm, so she knew about that did she. Time for some playful teasing I think.

_Thinking bout you, have a rather large "predicament" now. Will have to stay in study a while until it goes away. By the way what is a DILF? Alice mentioned it earlier and I am curious. ;) C x x_

Lets see what she makes of that. Said predicament has made himself known since thinking about Bella. Her in that tiny bikini and the feel of her wet pussy, my God, wish I could have bent her over the desk and fucked her senseless. Jesus Christ I have turned into the horniest teenager over night, this can't be right. Can it?

_Hmmm sounds tasty, would love to come and help with your predicament *licks lips* but I kind of have one of my own, very WET panties! A DILF is a Dad I'd Like to FUCK. Something that I would definitely say about you, you are the ultimate DILF! X a very horny and blushing B x_

Oh god! I had to stop this. Is she telling me she wants to fuck me? I have to know. My hand had moved across to my erection and I began palming it through my joggers. I decide that isn't good enough and pull myself out of my joggers and start to stroke up and down gently.

_You wanna fuck me Bella? I am so horny right now. I have my cock in my hand. What should I do? X a very hard C x_

I hope she plays along! I have never done this before but totally want to do this with Bella. Hope she can go hide out in her room. The ringing of my phone in my hand pulls me out of my thoughts. I see its Bella and keep up the pumping of my cock.

"Carlisle..." She moans breathlessly down the phone. I can hear movement on the line but not much else.

"Bella, tell me what to do. What are you doing sweetheart?" I practically groan into the phone.

"Me, I have two fingers buried in my pussy, pretending it was you. I am so wet, you do that to me Carlisle. I have to be quiet because there are too many ears in this house. I want you to lick the palm of your hand and rub your cock up and down furiously." She moans into my ear. I can see her in my minds eye finger fucking herself. Spread eagled across the bed, pants completely off.

"Play with your clit Bella, tell me how it feels." I grunt into the phone.

"Oh Carlisle, that feels so good baby, keep talking to me, I am so close. I wanna fuck your dick so hard that I can't walk afterwards. "She mutters into the receiver as her breaths become more laboured.

"I am so close baby, I am imagining you bent over the desk in the study and fucking you senseless. I play with your clit until you are cumming all over my dick," I moan into the phone as I cum all over my chest for the second time today!

"UNG...Carlisle...I'm cumming!" she moans into the phone. I hear her breath calm down a bit. "Fuck! Do you promise to do that to me sometime? I really wanna do that!" she says into the phone. I groan internally, that is one of my biggest fantasies.

"Definitely baby, but lets stop talking about it or I will be hard again. What happened to the shy Bella?" I ask curiously.

"Erm, I decided that I need to go after what I want. And with you I never did feel shy, your just you and you make me feel safe." She replied.

"Bella, I love...that I make you feel safe." Bloody hell, nearly slipped out something a bit full on. Must reign in the brain! We spoke for a few minutes until she was called for dinner and I left my study with a shit eating grin to rival Emmett's.


	5. Chapter 5 - The truth comes out, again!

_**Hey peoples! Thanks you so much for continuing to read this story. I am literally blown away!**_

_**Enjoy the story. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit.**_

BPOV

That was the most intense and insane thing I had ever done. I have never been so forward as I was on the phone to Carlisle. But I was truthful when I said he made me feel safe so I could be a tiger instead of a timid kitten. Yum, the thought of him bending me over the desk...sends shivers down my spine. Thank God Charlie shouted me for dinner.

Could I concentrate on dinner? Could I hell! Mam was asking me about college and how the party went last night, God was that only last night?

"Yeh, was great Ma, had a slight hangover this morning but nothing a greasy bacon sarnie from Emmett didn't cure." I replied through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"How was Carlisle when you left? He seemed a bit preoccupied last night, I think he has a new girlfriend!" said my Mam in a delighted tone. I gulped and shoved garlic bread in my mouth to avoid answering the question immediately. Fuck! What do I say to that? Play cool Bella!

"Not a clue Ma, saw plenty of him today though," I tried desperately to hide my smirk, I had seen all of him today... "Erm he was swimming in the pool when we got up. Then made lunch for everyone, so about the girlfriend I don't know, I will have to ask Alice."

"You do that!" replied Mam.

"You sure you know nothing Bells?" Charlie asked

"Dad, Charlie...I know nothing." I said with my best wide eyed look. He didn't look convinced. I am sure he knows something. Well, I best play dumb. Carlisle said he wanted to talk to my parents, being as he is one of their best friends. Charlie is gonna go all Dad on me, I can tell. I wouldn't be surprised if he got his shot gun out to start cleaning it! Ma, well I think she would be shocked but then pleased we had both found someone. But that didn't mean I was going to tell them without him, am not that stupid!

Dinner finished and I went upstairs to do some writing before bed. I had the best idea for a story to post on my blog. Wonder if a certain blonde haired God would make an appearance?

**Six weeks later**

The past six weeks with Carlisle has been amazing! We still haven't done the full deed yet but apparently I am quite adept at sucking cock. He is also VERY good with his fingers and tongue. I smirk to myself as I am sat in the library at college desperately trying to finish my psychology question due in tomorrow. My mind is preoccupied, there is a big Halloween party at the Cullen's house this weekend. Alice is putting the couples in themed outfits. My parents will be there, we have to tell them before then! I feel sick just thinking about it. My phone buzzes across the table and I retrieve it find a message.

_Hey baby, am finished at work at 3 today. You want picking up from college? We need to talk to your parents *gulp* will they be in? C x x _

Oh GOD! He has picked me up from college a few times and we have gone for some fun times at the house, in the car, at the beach etc. I don't think my parents house will be as fun for some reason.

_Hey, erm...they will be back bout 4pm. Please pick me up, will be in usual place at quarter past 3. Please tell me you're freaking out as much as I am?! B x x_

My psychology question sat looking at me, totally unfinished. My phone buzzed again.

_Bella, I am "freaking out" as you put it, but you're 18 there is very little they can do about it. I am just trying to keep them as friends and make it easier for you, no matter what happens I am not backing out of this. C x x_

I felt so much better about that. God I love this man, what? Love? Erm...not just yet thanks brain, let's keep it together up there.

_Cool, see ya soon x B x_

The clock struck 3 o'clock just as I finished my psychology question. Alice breezed into the library followed by Jasper. "Bells, when you are finished at home I need you to come get fitted for your costume for Saturday night, is that ok?" Alice asked.

"Erm, how did you know? Anyway, I don't think I want to know. Yes I should be there as long as Charlie doesn't lock me up in the tower," I said chuckling.

"Tink, am not sure it's Charlie you should worry about." Jasper added. Alice shot him a look and he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Anyways guys, I gotta run some sexy beast of a man is picking me up!" I directed at Alice, she groaned and muttered under her breath while Jas just burst out laughing! I loved winding Alice up and the best way to do it were to tell her how hot her father is. I smirked and left the library to go find the man in question.

As I got to the car park I noticed the black Mercedes. I jumped into the passenger seat and leaned over the console to give Carlisle a kiss. I loved doing this. Kissing Carlisle was possibly one of my favourite hobbies.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" he asked softly as he pulled out of the car park and directed the car towards my house. So I filled him in on my day, stating how boring it was and that I had a ready-made reason to come over later to get my costume fitted. Both myself and Carlisle were in the dark about our costumes but apparently we would both find out later as Carlisle had a fitting of his own.

As we sat in my front room waiting for my parents, I decided to make the most of it and straddled Carlisle's lap on the couch. He reciprocated by moving his hands up and down my back, I moved in for a deep passionate kiss when we heard my Dad's car come onto the drive. I immediately moved off of Carlisle and sat beside him. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, telling me it would be fine.

I waited for them to come in and asked them to take a seat.

"Charlie, Renee both myself and Bella have something to tell you. We have been seeing each other for about six weeks, now I know this must come as a shock as I am much older than her and she is my daughters best friend but so far it seems to work," he spoke sincerely to my parents and shot a wink at me. I held my breath. I could see both Mam and Dad sat with blank expressions. Mam was the first to change colour, she instantly began to go pink, I could feel her winding up.

"What. The. Fuck!" she yelled. She began to pace the room, Dad still hadn't moved. He just stared at my Mam. "Are you kidding me? You and my daughter? You are old enough to be her father! That is so wrong! Charlie! Do something!" she yelled at my Dad. I moved my eyes to Dad and saw him raise his mouth into a smirk. Eh?

"Renee, calm down! It's not good for you! Carlisle, I am shocked." Charlie said as his moustache twitched, oh God this was it! He was gonna kick off! "I am shocked that you didn't tell me, when I specifically asked you in the pub last Friday night. I asked if you were seeing someone and you said sort of! Well I am sorry but 'sort of' isn't good enough for my daughter! You need to be in this whole heartedly if you're in this because Bells won't stand for half measures." We all sat there in stunned silence, Charlie is ok with this? I got out of my chair and flung myself into his arms.

"Thanks so much Daddy," I whispered into his ear. Mam was fuming, I could hear her.

"Don't worry about your Ma, she will come around, she is just shocked. React first and think later, that's your ma and that's why I love her. Don't worry I will work on her. Love you Bells, be careful and if he does anything just let me know, I have got the shot gun upstairs locked away." He said as he looked over my head and straight at Carlisle. I heard Carlisle chuckle. I went to make everyone a cuppa and Carlisle followed me into the kitchen. He pushed me up onto the counter and stood between my legs. He pulled me into a deep passionate kiss.

"It feels so good to be able to do that somewhere other than at my house."Carlisle muttered into my neck.

"Erm...Bells, just cause I agreed does not mean I wanna see it on the kitchen counter," chuckled Dad.

We left shortly after to get fitted for our costumes. I walked up to the house to see Alice stood in the doorway. She whisked me upstairs to her bedroom. I saw my outfit hanging on the front of the wardrobe.

"Oh my God! Carlisle is gonna love this! Charlie, not so much!" I cackled into my hand.

CPOV

"Sooooo, how'd it go at the rents?" asked Emmett. Jasper was making a sandwich as I walked into the kitchen, I am sure that boy just moved in and didn't tell me. I will have to ask Alice, not that I can complain all that much they are 18 after all.

"Em, I don't know how you know and nor do I want to know but Bella and I will be seen in public as much as we want now. Does that answer your question?" I said with a huge grin adorning my face. "Where are these costumes then? When will I ever reign Ali in, she is a nightmare when it comes to parties, always a theme or dressing up or some agenda!" I moaned.

"Hmmm, well hate to tell you this Carlisle, but if it wasn't for Ali and her agendas you wouldn't be as happy as you are now!" Jas pointed out.

I walked up to my room and found my outfit hanging on the wardrobe door, Pirates, great! I heard the giggling of my girlfriend further up the corridor and it warmed me from the inside out. I couldn't wait until Saturday to finally see what the giggling was about.

We spent the rest of the evening curled up on my bed watching some cheesy DVD. I couldn't tell you what it was because I was watching Bella the whole time. I couldn't fathom why this gorgeous creature wanted me as much as I wanted her. Bella was staying over on Saturday and I was hoping it would be sharing with me and not Alice. We will just have to wait and see. She left about 9pm explaining she had to re-read her psych question to make sure it was ok. I dropped her off the door and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

I went home and decided to attempt some reading before bed. Amazingly enough I managed it. Saturday couldn't come quick enough I decided as I got into my bed and smelled the pillow that smelled of Bella. I could really wake up to that every day!


	6. Chapter 6 - Halloween

_**Hey peoples! Thanks you so much for continuing to read this story. I am literally blown away by the amount of favourites and follows I am getting!**_

_**Enjoy the story. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit.**_

BPOV

Finally it was Saturday. I hadn't seen Carlisle since Wednesday when we confronted my parents. I was making sure I could enjoy the weekend by getting all my work done. Also, Carlisle had done a couple of extra shifts so he could attend the party. I was getting really excited about what Carlisle would think about my outfit. Oh GOD! I was blushing already. I will definitely need some liquid courage to pull this one off. I explained to Alice that I was staying at the house and was hopefully going to stay with Carlisle. She giggled and I shot her a perplexed look. Apparently she reckoned that as long as she didn't remind herself that it was her father she could be as excited as a best friend should be. I had been with another "boy" but I am not going to say that was particularly special. It was one of Eddie's friends and he was a joke! All about him apparently, so needless to say it was a shambles. Hopefully tonight wouldn't be!

I made my way over to the Cullens's thinking about my conversation with Alice on Wednesday night. She had been and bought some lingerie that went with the costumes, Carlisle's eyes were gonna pop out of his head. I had been shaved, waxed and buffed to within an inch of my life this morning. I hope everything would go to plan. When I arrived I immediately started helping with the decorations. It was so different than the house had been for our birthday party. The whole house was strewn with fake cobwebs and a multitude of dark corners had been produced. As I thought this Carlisle looked at me and smirked. Clearly, he was thinking the same thing.

After the tidying and decorating was sorted, Carlisle disappeared. I decided to follow him, as the others had all coupled off before the big party. I found him in the Study. I walked in and locked the door behind me. He turned around on his chair and I climbed into his lap. I began kissing up the side of his neck to get to his lips. His hands moved under my t-shirt to undo the clasp of my bra. Quickly he removed them both and descended his mouth to my right nipple; he began sucking and nibbling whilst pinching the other between his thumb and forefinger. I felt him grow beneath me and began to wriggle to get the friction I so desperately needed. "Keep doing that Isabella and I will not be held responsible for my actions," he growled into my chest. I moved off him and knelt at his feet. I reached up to pull his jeans down. After fighting with the button and zip I pulled them down and was shocked to see him going commando. That made my pants even wetter. "God, you going commando that is so naughty Dr Cullen!" I whispered. I moved to take him into my mouth. I licked up the underside of his cock and he groaned in appreciation. I bobbed up and down on his dick hollowing out my cheeks while he fisted his hands into my hair. He thrust up slightly into my mouth. "Fuck! Bella!" he growled. "I need...UNG...Am...gonna..." he groaned out as he shot his cum down my throat. I swallowed everything he gave me and made sure I had cleaned him off completely to put him back into his jeans. His breathing returned to normal, "Bella that was unreal! You are so good at that. But I do believe it is my turn dirty girl!" he said with a dark look in his eyes.

"Yes Dr Cullen, what would you like me to do?" I asked playing my timid role. He moved everything off his desk and sat me on the edge. My joggers were off in seconds, followed quickly by my pants. I could feel myself getting wetter as he looked at me. He scooted me to the edge of the desk and put my feet at wither side of him in the chair. "Bella, you are so wet for me baby, what should I do with you?" he asked as he plunged two fingers into my pussy while his thumb stroked my clit. I was so horny I could feel the pressure building up in my stomach and my pussy began to throb with need. "Carlisle...I need...I need..." I moaned. He then added another finger and bent down to lick my clit, he nibbled it ever so gently to build up the pressure and then he bit down and I came all over his hand with a loud shout. I began to come round and it occurred to me that the others were in and would have heard. I immediately went pink, just thinking of the torture Em would bestow upon me. Carlisle noticed. "What's the matter baby?" he asked as we got dressed.

"How loud was I? Can you imagine how impossible Em will be?" I said incredulously.

"Baby, you were very loud, but this study is sound proof so no one will have heard a thing," he replied somewhat smugly. I left the study with a smirk on my face. I explained that it was time to get ready.

I made my way to Alice's room and knocked before I entered. I really didn't want to see anything I shouldn't. Luckily Alice answered and was wrapped up in a towel. I was ushered into the shower and quickly washed my hair and body. I made my way into the room and began to put on the red lace bra and panties set that Alice had bought to go with my costume. I also put on the stockings and suspenders she had gotten. I began to do my hair and makeup, I was a wench so back combed hair and garish make up was the way to go. The costume itself was very low cut and the balcony bra would do nothing to stop anything falling out, I would just have to remember not to jump about too much. The skirt was really short too, showing a flash of my pants when I bent over. Some would say I looked slutty but I was sure my extremely horny boyfriend would appreciate it. Half way through getting ready Rose emerged from Em's room looking like she had just been fucked all over. I really didn't want to know, however she did bring rose wine with her so all was forgiven. The wine didn't last long and soon the wenches were ready to find their pirates. Alice had let slip what the boys were wearing. Carlisle had a red head scarf to match my bra and panties, whereas Jas and Ali had blue and Rose and Em had black.

At half 7 the three wenches descended the stairs in search of more alcohol. Carlisle had his back to us when we descended and Em wolf whistled. Carlisle turned around and his jaw dropped. Fuck me! He looked delicious. I wonder if we can stay in the party long enough to see anyone. He came over and pulled me to his chest for a searing kiss.

"You look entirely fuckable Isabella," he growled into my ear. My panties were drenched already. His hands swept under my skirt to feel the dampness of my pants. He grabbed my hand and put it to the front of his costume, "do you feel what you do to me? We may have to test the sound proofing and work out a specific fantasy of mine later, fancy it?" he whispered.

"Fuck yes! Let me know when and I will be there with my panties around my ankles!" I replied in a whisper into his ear. The guests came in and I will not deny that me and Carlisle got some bizarre looks but it didn't bother either of us. My parents came dressed as Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. Mam came and apologised to both me and Carlisle and Dad shot me a look about my costume. I wandered off to find some drinks and have a dance for a bit. The party was in full swing when I felt someone turn me around on the dance floor. I had just been dancing very raunchily with Rose and Ali, sandwiching Rose in the middle of us. Our hands had roamed her body and it looked like it had the desired effect on our boys as we had all been claimed.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and dragged me across the room to the study entrance. "Ready to play Isabella? Watching you dance with Rose like that, fuck I am so hard right now!" he whispered into my ear. I moved my hand to the front of his trousers and began stroking the very prominent bulge. "I am so wet and ready for you! Take me and make me your wench!" I said seductively. He pushed me into the study and locked the door behind him. He pushed me up against the door and started kissing me frantically. He pulled my skirt up and shoved a hand into my soaking panties and plunged a finger into my pussy. "Fuck Bella, you are so wet. You dirty wench. You want me to take my big cock and fuck you over the desk?" he growled at me.

"Oh god! Yes please! I have been waiting for this all night, I am so horny. Fuck me baby!" I replied. He pulled my panties down over my heels, and threw them into the corner. He rid himself of his trousers and got me to brace myself on the desk. I reached between my legs and began stroking his cock. "Bella, I wanted our first time to be gentle but I can't, " with that he stroked his dick up and down my pussy then pushed into me. I groaned at the contact and he stilled while I adjusted to his size. He then began to slowly move in and out, "more...please I need more," I moaned. He quickly did as I asked and pushed in and out of me furiously. "Can't last...need you...to cum...baby..." he grunted out in time with his thrusts. He reached around and started playing with my clit, I was done for. He pinched it and I came hard! He followed immediately after as I milked his cock with my orgasm. When we had calmed, he pulled out of me and used the tissues he kept in his desk to clean us up. "Sorry Bella, that is not how I wanted our first time to go." He said reproachfully.

"Get lost Carlisle that was fucking awesome! You can do that to me whenever you like. I loved it!" I replied. He smiled then and I went to retrieve my pants as he pulled his trousers on. We went back to the party and Jas and Em shot Carlisle a smirk. However, they both looked like they had been serviced in some way. Rose and Ali just smiled at me and I smiled back.

The party was a hit, I stayed over and shared Carlisle's bed for the first time. We had slow sweet sex long into the night. He was so attentive and loving. As I fell asleep in his arms I was sure I heard him tell me he loved me. But, I was between sleep and awake so couldn't be a hundred percent sure. I decided to ask when I woke up.

CPOV

The party was in full swing. I turned around to see the three wenches gyrating all over each other. As I watched Bella grope Rose I couldn't help the bulge growing in my pants. I had to have her. I stalked over to where they were dancing and pulled her to face me. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Study. "Ready to play Isabella? Watching you dance with Rose like that, fuck I am so hard right now!" I whispered into her ear.

She began to rub my cock through my trousers. "I am so wet and ready for you! Take me and make me your wench!" she said seductively in my ear. I pushed her into the study and locked the door behind me. I pushed her up against the door and had to get my hand in her pussy. I found her pants and pushed my fingers inside of her "Fuck Bella, you are so wet. You dirty wench. You want me to take my big cock and fuck you over the desk?" I growled.

"Oh god! Yes please! I have been waiting for this all night, I am so horny. Fuck me baby!" she said breathlessly. I pulled her panties down but left her heels, and threw them into the corner. I pulled my trousers off and stepped out of them. She reached between her legs and began stroking my cock. I lost my self control then and growled "Bella, I wanted our first time to be gentle but I can't," with that I stroke my dick up and down her pussy then pushed into her. I groaned at the contact and I stilled while she adjusted to his size. I began to slowly move in and out, "more...please I need more," she moaned. I did as I was told and began to fuck her senseless over the desk. "Can't last...need you...to cum...baby..." I grunted out in time with my thrusts. I reached around and started playing with her clit. I pinched it and she came all over my dick. I followed immediately after as she milked my cock with her orgasm. When we had calmed, I pulled out of her and used the tissues I had stocked my desk full of to clean us up. "Sorry Bella that is not how I wanted our first time to go." I said reproachfully.

"Get lost Carlisle that was fucking awesome! You can do that to me whenever you like. I loved it!" she replied with a twinkle in her eye. I smiled and wondered what I did to deserve her. We went back out to the party and I received snickers and looks from my son and his friend, arseholes!

After the party Bella shared my bed for the first time. I made love to her slowly and sweetly. When she curled up beside me I told her I loved her before she drifted off to sleep. I really did, now I just needed to tell her when she wasn't asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - the morning after

_**Hey peoples! Thanks you so much for continuing to read this story. I am literally blown away by the amount of favourites, follows and reviews I am getting!**_

_**Enjoy the story. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit.**_

BPOV

As I wake up I decide I am entirely too hot. Why on earth am I too hot? Then I feel the arm draped across my body and the hand holding onto my left breast. I then remembered the previous night. The dirty dancing with Rose and Ali. The pirate costumes. The fantasy. I feel myself blush when I remember what we did in the Study. However, I knew we would do it again and soon, if I got my way. I moved out from under the arm and turned to kiss Carlisle on the cheek, he didn't stir so I disappeared into the en suite bathroom. I had already put my bag in here the previous night and went through my morning routine.

As I reach into the inside pocket to take my pill I have flashback of the previous night, at the party.

_I am dancing with Rose and Angela, and see Carlisle talking to Jas and Em looking more and more harassed. I wonder what they are talking about and hope they aren't making too much out of the relationship between Carlisle and myself, and what had previously happened in the Study. He comes over, still looking distressed. "Can I talk to you Bella? Somewhere private?" he whispers into my ear. I involuntarily shiver and get a wink from Ang. We wander out into the garden where it is completely private as none of the guests have retreated. "Baby, what's the matter? What have Em and Jas said?" I ask becoming worried. _

"_They have actually talked some sense for once," he mutters more to himself than me. "Bella, I need to apologise to you. I have been really reckless and as a Doctor that should never have happened, but don't worry because I will sort everything out." He says this so sincerely I wonder what has happened. He becomes more and more agitated that I haven't worked out what he is talking about. "Carlisle, what are you going on about?" I ask exasperatedly. _

"_I am talking about the lack of protection that we used in the Study! Why on earth did I let that happen without any?! I am such an idiot. I am so sorry Bella!" his eyes are sparkling with energy and he looks absolutely delicious. _

"_Carlisle! For Gods sake, I thought something horrendous had happened. We are fine, I take the pill religiously every morning. I am clean as I have been tested after my previous encounter and I presume you would be due to the nature of your job." I say in a heated tone. He scoops me up into a hug and whispers how sorry he is that he forgot. I understand and tell him that he is allowed to make mistakes. We wander back into the party and mingle with our family and friends. _

I begin to hear shuffling in the bedroom so quickly go through the rest of my routine. As I wander back into the bedroom, in one of Carlisle's T-shirts I stand in the doorway, I see him looking around like last night was a dream.

CPOV

I have gone cold. Why am I cold? I think back to last night and my stupid mistake. Stupidly it would never have crossed my mind had Em not mentioned something about having to get more condoms from work as there were more than him and Jas using them. I am sure my face was a picture. I then received a stern talking to from my son. When the hell did our roles become reversed? Thankfully Bella is sensible, unlike her idiot boyfriend, and is on the pill.

I look around blindly looking for said girlfriend and wondering why she is not in my bed. I see a vision in the doorway. Bella stood in my Killers T-shirt. Fuck me! I decide to get out of bed and wander over to her in the doorway.

"Morning Bella," I whisper into her ear. I am deliciously tired from last night's activities, however this does not mean that I don't want a repeat. "Why are we standing in the doorway when there is a bed at our disposal?" I ask in a quiet voice. She looks at me and begins kissing down my neck. I grab her hand and lead her to the bed. I stand with my back to the bed and she pushes me down and straddles my hips. She pushes me down so I am lying down, I love this side of Bella. Dominant ladies are very sexy. I can feel my cock throbbing under her as she wiggles to get some friction.

I hum in pleasure as she starts kissing down my chest. I can imagine where she is headed but I can't let her do that today. I want this about her. I flip us over so I am hovering above her. I slowly roam my hands across her smooth skin of her stomach. Her breath hitches as I reach her nipples. I pull my t-shirt from her body and tell her how very sexy she looks in my clothes. I move my lips over her nipples and begin sucking and nibbling each one in turn. Her back arches to get more of her into my mouth. I let my hands drift down to her pussy and find it wet and waiting for me. I put two fingers in and begin to stroke her walls while curling my fingers. "Ung...more...Carlisle...more," she moans. She puts her hands into my hair and drags my face up to hers. She kisses me so fiercely I need to be inside her, again. I whip off my boxers quickly, she whimpers at the loss of my fingers.

"Do you want me to use a condom Bella?" I ask tentatively.

"No baby, were safe. I want to feel **you**, all of you!" she whimpers. I line myself up and brace myself for the tightness. I wish this to last longer than the study. She is so tight I have to concentrate on not cumming straight away. She begs me to move inside of her and I do so slowly. I am in no rush and want this to last as long as possible. As I move, I feel Bella's hand move down towards her clit and my cock. She begins to touch her clit and my cock as it moves in and out of her. She is absolutely beautiful under me. Her hair splayed across the pillow, cheeks pinked in exertion and a smile on her face. I move her hand out of the way and mimic the way she was stroking her clit, she laces her hands into my hair and pulls me to her mouth as her orgasm begins. I swallow all of her cries as her first orgasm washes over her. She is so beautiful as she falls over the edge of ecstasy. I wait for her to come back to me and begin to move in and out of her again. I can feel my own orgasm building but want her to cum again. I flip us over so she is straddling me. She begins to move up and down on my cock and I think I may cum just watching her. Watching her tits bounce while she is riding my cock is almost too much. I reach up and pinch her nipples and bring her down to suck them into my mouth. She moves faster on my cock and I can feel her orgasm building. She lets out a cry o0f my name and cums all over me, I follow quickly spilling into her. She rides out both of our orgasms and collapses onto my chest. I don't want her to move, I want to stay connected like this forever.

After what seems like two minutes there is a knock on the bedroom door. Bella jumps up and runs off to the en suite.

"Daddy, are you and Bella ever coming out of that bedroom? It's nearly 11am!" shouts an exasperated Alice.

"No Alice, we are not! I am busy just now!" I reply. I hear Bella giggle from the bathroom and the shower turn on and decide to join her. Alice makes a noise in disgust and I join Bella in the bathroom.

BPOV

After our amazing sex and shower I get dressed and join everyone else downstairs. I am pink already. God, I hate my blush! Jas and Alice are sat at the breakfast bar eating cereal. Em and Rose are sat the other side reading the paper and Carlisle is making coffee. He turns to me and smiles. Handing me a coffee and sitting at the end of the bar, he holds out his hand to me and pulls me into his lap. He looks so peaceful as he begins to read the paper. I just sit and watch everyone else, no one says anything. Em smirks at me but it could be so much worse. I drink my coffee and read the paper with Carlisle. It's just a normal Sunday morning. I love that we do this. After a while Ali asks a question about college and we strike up conversation. It's decided that the boys will all make the dinner and we have to vacate the kitchen.

Alice, Rose and I move into the living room and finish the last of the tidying up. Amazingly enough the hoover sucked up most of the cobwebs and the boys moved all the bottles etc. So it was all tidied in about half an hour. We all sat down on the couch and begin to watch E! Alice and Rose keep shooting each other looks. I get bored of this quickly and decide to be pushy Bella, they are my best friends after all!

"What?" I ask.

"Erm, nothing Tink." Says Rose, using Em's nickname for me. "We just wanna make sure that you're happy and everything is ok?"

"Everything is fine. It still weirds me out when we are all together but so far so good! If I need anything I will ask. I promise." Alice doesn't look convinced but I assure her that it is fine. Normally I would tell them that I was head over heels for this man, but I don't feel right telling his daughter before telling him. Even if she is my best friend. We get called in for dinner and I am sat at Carlisle's left with Alice at his right. This feels nice and I am enjoying the dinner of Cannelloni and garlic bread. Until Carlisle drops a bombshell. "Babe," he says as he turns to me.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I'm going out to the pub tonight with some friends. Just thought I would let you know." Says Carlisle in a somewhat guarded voice, I suddenly realise why his voice is guarded. Charlie is one of his pub friends. OH. . He is going out for a drink with my father and we have had sex multiple times in the last 24 hours. Oh god! Nothing good can come from this!


	8. Chapter 8 - Pub times

_**Hey peoples! Thanks you so much for continuing to read this story. I am literally blown away by the amount of favourites, follows and reviews I am getting!**_

_**Enjoy the story. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit.**_

CPOV

"Babe," I say as I turn toward Bella, who looks delicious when she is eating.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"I'm going out to the pub tonight with some friends. Just thought I would let you know." I say in a somewhat guarded voice. I know she is going to freak out when she works out who I will be with. Her face immediately drops, she has worked out Charlie will be there. I haven't spent a great deal of time with my friends since "coming out" with Bella. I know I will be inundated with questions, especially by Dave. God, I hope he keeps himself in check.

After dinner the girls clean up as the boys made dinner. I swiftly retreat to my room. It smells like Bella, a grin graces my lips at that thought. I jump in the shower and think about the last 24 hours. I realise that everything has flown past. Was the pirate party really only last night? God! I feel the muscles all over my body ache with exertion from the past 24 hours but wouldn't change it for the world. Oh the joys of having someone twenty years younger!

I finish up in the shower and make my way back into the room with a towel round my hips. I walk into the room and see Bella stood at my wardrobe door. She is looking through my clothes. Why? I walk up quietly behind her and whisper in her ear, "what you doin' beautiful?"

She screams with delight as I tickle her. She explains that she was looking for something for me to wear. I show her what I was going to wear, dark Jeans and a blue shirt. She pulls a face.

"Carlisle, you know your fuck hot right?" she says in a sultry voice. I just raise an eyebrow wondering where this is going. "Well, I was thinking that maybe your black Bruce Springsteen t-shirt? Dark jeans are ok and your denim jacket? Then you won't be dressing your age, more so the age you look. But," she says as if I won't like her idea, "I am not in charge of your clothes , so wear what you want, "she says with a smile.

"Babe," I say moving in behind her to kiss her exposed neck, "I want nothing more than to look fuck hot for you, if you think I should dress the age I look who am I to argue?" I say as I lick her neck down to her shoulder. She turns around and pushes me to the bed. She whips the towel from around my waist and lets my engorged cock spring free. She looks me straight in the eye and licks her lips. I shudder; feisty Bella is out to play. She kneels down at the end of the bed and licks my cock from base to tip. I let out an involuntary moan and she envelopes my dick in her mouth. She hollows out her cheeks and starts moving up and down the shaft, I really think I could cum just from the sight of her mouth around my dick. I concentrate on trying to be quiet, as we are not in the study and fail miserably. I groan out Bella's name as she manipulates the head of my cock. She is teasing it with her teeth and her hands are massaging my balls, I can't hold off any longer. "Ung...Bella...Cumming...Beeeellllllaaaaa!" I spurt into her mouth and she drinks down all of my cum. She licks my dick and makes sure he is clean. She gets up from her knees and smirks at me. All I can do is stare at her, she is so beautiful and she is mine. She moves between my legs and I pull her into my chest. I lean back on the bed and pepper her face and neck with kisses. "Bella," kiss "that" kiss "was" kiss "awesome" kiss. "I love you," I hold my breath as I realise what I have said. She looks at me with a quizzical look. She smiles at me and pulls me in for a searing kiss. There is a huge bang on the door and it startles both me and Bella. " Dad! Whatever you're doing you better stop because Charlie just phoned and he is on his way," shouted Emmet as he chuckled. "So, erm, get your dick out of Tink's mouth because I doubt the chief would appreciate hearing what we did!" hollers Emmet as he disappears down the stairs. Bella cringes and I kiss her once more and put on the clothes she picked out for me. I race down the stairs with a blushing Bella behind me, I have told her that everything would be fine but she doesn't believe me, I can tell. I kiss her goodbye and dart outside to Charlie's car. I feel somewhat guilty about leaving Bella with the vultures that are my children but she will be fine, I am sure of it.

Xxxx

Charlie and I walk into the pub and I am pleased there was no tension between us. I just hope it stays like this.

We are greeted at our usual table by Dave, Chris and Andy. The pints are in so all we have to do is sit down. We chat about random things like the cricket, the football season and the fact that our local team are crap and no-one bought a season ticket this year. Soon, however, the conversation turns around to me and Bella. I groan inwardly and see Charlie stiffen imperceptibly.

"So, how's the love life Carlisle?" asks Dave.

"Fine." I answer quietly. Now I know how Bella feels when talking to Alice, although Alice is far easier to talk to than Charlie!

"That's all we get? You're banging a chick that is twenty years younger and all we get is fine?" says Chris. For fucks sake! This is not going to end well I think.

"For starters, that is Charlie's daughter and my girlfriend you are talking about and I, for one, do not appreciate it! Secondly, I would not refer to it as 'banging' and thirdly, it is none of your goddamn business!" I say as I raise my voice. I decide it's time for a trip to the bar. I get up and move to order four pints and a coke (for Charlie as he is driving). I feel someone come up beside me and expect Andy, he has always been the peacekeeper of the group. Instead I turn and see Charlie. I groan inwardly again, no doubt to get another tongue lashing.

"Carlisle, thanks for not divulging anything about Bella. I am sure there is a lot to tell and although you're my best friend and I am happy for you I don't need any details because that is just far too weird! I am heading back after this one. Want a lift?" asked Charlie. With that the conversation was dealt with. I was amazed by my friend. What an amazing guy.

Conversation is light and joking after that outburst. Chris apologises to both me and Charlie and I have a feeling that Andy is probably involved in this. We make our way to the car and then Charlie starts to get serious.

"Carlisle, don't get me wrong. I can see that you are very taken with Bella and she is with you but, if you hurt her that will be us finished. I know you really like her now but she is infatuated. She is only eighteen. She has her whole life ahead of her and I want her to be with someone who wants her always." He takes a breath and I interrupt.

"Charlie, I love your daughter more than anything. I have not felt this way about another woman ever. I cannot see the rest of my life with anyone else. However, should she decide I am too old for her then I would respect her wishes?" I said as sincerely as I could. He smiled at me and started the car. We drove home in silence while we both thought over what we had said. I said my goodbyes as Charlie dropped me off.

I saw Bella in the front room and raced up the front steps. I burst through the front door and swept her into my arms and gave her a passionate kiss. I didn't realise how much I had missed her until that moment. We sat and watched TV until Bella had to go home. She had college tomorrow and I had a 12 hour shift starting at 8am. We said our goodbyes and kissed on the step. Neither of us mentioned the comment made in the bedroom. I love her dearly and will wait as long as it takes for her. She left and I went up to bed. As I stripped to my boxers I heard my phone charm with a text.

_Goodnight Carlisle, hope you sleep well and I will see you tomorrow. Miss being in your arms. Bella x x _

I smiled to myself and replied my own goodnight comment. This relationship was going to be a good one. I could feel it.


	9. Chapter 9 - Carlisle's birthday

_**Hey peoples! Thanks you so much for continuing to read this story. I am literally blown away by the amount of favourites, follows and reviews I am getting! I will try and get the rest of this uploaded this week, only two chapters left :(**_

_**Enjoy the story. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit.**_

BPOV

It had been a few weeks since Carlisle had told me he loved me, I don't know what stopped me from saying it back but I know that I truly do love him. I see him constantly, if he is due home from work I make sure I am there to greet him and if I am in class and he finishes early he picks me up. We are very much still at it like teenagers. But I love that he wants me as much as I want him, which is all the time. Anyway, Carlisle's birthday was coming up and I decided I wanted to do something really special for his birthday, but I had absolutely no clue. So I called a girls meeting at the local coffee shop.

There I met up with Alice, Rose and Angela. We were all really good friends and seeing as Rose and Alice had bought for Carlisle before, I thought they could give me some inside help. We were seated at a table in the window with big comfy leather chairs. I started to fidget with the end of my top.

"Tink, what's the matter? Why have you called the emergency meeting?" asked Rose carefully.

"Well... I... Erm... Right..." I replied absolutely unable to get my words out.

"For God's sake Bella, what could be worse than you telling me you were fucking my father?" Alice replies with a giggle so I knew it wasn't said maliciously. I burst out laughing as did the rest of our group.

"Ok, here's the thing. Carlisle will be 39 on 26th November and I wanted to do something nice for him. But I have absolutely no idea what to do." I say completely confused by the situation.

"Well there are a lot of things you could do for him. Ever played dress up?" asks Angela in a giggly voice. Oh my god! Kill me now. I can't dress up for Carlisle, can I?

Rose continues this idea, "Yeah, you totally could dress up as a nurse and visit him at work! Gladys would be fine with it. She is awesome. Bet she could wangle him an extra long lunch break, if you know what I mean?" she adds with a wink. I blush. I can't help it! I am scared at what they think I should dress up as for him. "So, what could we dress Tink up as?" asks Rose, to no one in particular. I am getting more and more nervous by the quietness around the table. They are deep in thought and I listen to another conversation from the table behind us.

"...so hot! I was at the pub the other week and he walked in with Charlie in the tightest Bruce Springsteen top ever. My god! The guns were fabulous! He definitely works out! What I wouldn't give to have a ride on that specimen..." The woman keeps speaking but I am becoming so annoyed that I can't see straight. By the looks of things my friends had all heard what the skank said. I turn in my chair to find myself facing Irina Denali. Alice keeps me rooted to the spot as we continue to listen.

"...apparently. He is seeing some whore that his daughter is friends with. As if he would be interested in a girl, when he could have a woman like me. I reckon I should let him know next time he is in the pub." She continues.

That is the last straw for me. I get up from my seat and turn to glare at the women who look completely dumbfounded as to why I would interrupt their conversation.

"Hello, I couldn't help but hear your conversation about Carlisle Cullen. Let me introduce myself. I am that 'whore his daughter is friends with', Bella Swan. Now let me tell you, he is a fuck hot specimen and is one hell of a great ride, so I am not surprised that you would want a 'ride' as you put it. But make no mistake, he is mine. I love him and he loves me. You will keep your lewd comments to yourself and not address my boyfriend in any such manner. That is the end of this conversation, do you understand?" I rant, the jealousy making itself known. As if this whore would even think about speaking to MY Carlisle. They both nod and quickly move to finish their coffees and pay their bill. I return to the table and see my friends all slack jawed and gobsmacked.

"Go Bella!" says Ang as I return to my seat.

Alice is looking at me shocked, "he loves you? You love him?" whoops, I just realised what I had said whilst in my jealous rant.

Rosalie has a smug grin on her face. "Jealous much Bella?" she bursts out laughing at my shocked expression. "Well done Tink, I didn't think you had it in you! Em would be proud!"

"Actually, yeah Ali. I do. I love him!" I say to my astonished friends.

We get over the shock and begin to plot about Carlisle's birthday. We go to an antique shop across from the coffee shop and I find some cool surgical tools that I decide would look great in the Study. Then we hit Ann Summers, an adult shop where we would find everything I would need to make Carlisle's lunch a memorable one.

November 26th 2011

Oh my God! I am freaking out. I am so not sure I can do this. I have been sat ready for the last 10 minutes. I have been buffed and waxed and everything else that was necessary. I am wearing stockings, a suspender belt thing and a corset, sans panties. On top of this I am wearing a nurse's outfit that buttons down the front and a trench coat to hide everything. The heels are ridiculous, thank you Alice! I feel ridiculous. As I am thinking this, I get a text from Rose...she must be going psychic on me, Charlie had left the station and I had exactly four minutes to get my arse into the car and gone otherwise Charlie would be home and the surprise would be ruined. I do as is expected and hustle to the car and drive off.

I am sitting outside the hospital in my car shaking nervously. I ring the A and E reception and ask for Gladys, pretending to be her daughter. She assures me that Carlisle is in his office and will not be disturbed for the next hour or so. I enter the A and E department and I am quickly ushered up the correct corridor by a giggling Gladys, you wouldn't think she was in her early 60's. We turned the corner and she left me outside of Carlisle's office. "Good luck honey. He will love his birthday present," she giggled as she walked away.

I knocked on the office door and slipped inside. I locked the door behind me and took off the trench coat. I straightened my 'dress' and waited for Carlisle to look up from his notes. "Hello, what can I do..." he started as he raised his eyes. He saw it was me and what I was wearing and gulped loudly. "Hello Bella, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well Carlisle," I said as I sashayed over to his desk "it's not what you can do for me, it's more what I could do for you, Happy Birthday baby," I say seductively in his ear. He moaned quietly under his breath.

I decide to play my role properly. I had had an internal debate before I entered the office. If I couldn't do this for the man I love then I couldn't do it for anyone. I have played the wench before so why not the Nurse? So here goes nothing!

"Hey baby, I wanted to play Doctors and Nurses so I bought this outfit. I see you already have your doctor's uniform. Wanna play with me?" I ask as I sit in front of him on top of his desk.

"Bella, I am at work. I can't really...erm, well...I mean I would love to but..." he stutters out while I unbutton the front of my Nurses outfit.

"Well, luckily for you Carlisle I know for a fact that you have at least the next hour completely interruption free as it is your birthday," I say quietly into his ear. He swiftly takes over the unbuttoning of the dress and finds my corset and suspenders with no panties.

"That, Isabella, is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. So, what are you going to do with me, now you have me here?" he asks quietly. I move myself off the desk and push his chair away from his desk. I look down at the bulge in Carlisle's trousers and smile at him and lick my lips. I drop to my knees in front of him and remove his massive cock from his trousers. I begin to stroke him up and down while he moans softly. I bend down and lick the underside of his engorged cock. "FUCK, Bella that feels amazing!" he grunts while I continue working his cock with my mouth. I hollow out my cheeks and make him shudder. I rake my teeth up and down his shaft, just like I know he likes. I am getting wetter and wetter just by the sounds he is making. I move my hand down to my pussy and start stroking it. All the while, making sure Carlisle can see what I am doing. He pulls my arm and my hand is removed from my pussy. He drags my hand up to his mouth and sucks on my fingers. At that he pushes me off his cock pulls me up to the desk. He lies me down on the desk and thrusts his tongue inside my pussy. Then, he replaces it with his fingers and licks my clit. "Fuck, Carlisle...ung...wanna ...ung...am cumming!" I whisper shout, remembering I am in the office. He lets me ride out my orgasm and then drags me off the desk and bends me over the desk. I moan as I realise what is happening and grab onto the sides of the desk.

He strokes his rock hard dick up and down my soaking wet pussy and thrusts into me from behind. "Baby,... I have a thing... about desks... and you...you go... perfectly together!" he grunts as he is thrusting in and out of me, very slowly.

"Carlisle...I...need...faster...faster..." I moan in time with his thrusts. He does as he is asked and fucks me harder and faster. It isn't long until we are both moaning and groaning together, "Fuck baby...Bella...need you to cum...please..." he moans. I tell him I am close and we quickly cum together. I milk his cock of his cum while riding out my orgasm. He pulls me up and we collapse into the desk chair. I feel him begin to soften inside of me but we stay connected.

"That was an amazing birthday lunch Bella," he whispers quietly in my ear. "Thank you so much, this has been one of the most memorable birthday lunches I have ever had." We revel in the quiet of his office for a few more minutes before I move to get up. I get dressed, well as dressed as I can be, and pass Carlisle his birthday sandwich. Just to keep his strength up. I stay for a little while longer and then make arrangements to see him later, after his shift. I quickly leave the office and wave at Gladys at the reception desk. I practically run to get into my car, I am sure I look like a hot mess but I couldn't care less to be honest. When I get to my car I see my phone has 3 text messages, from Ali, Rose and Ang all asking how it went. I quickly reply that it was a hit and go home to shower.

That night, we had a quiet meal and watched DVD's in front of the fire. The surgical tools were a hit; he loved them and added them to the Study immediately. I went to bed that night and cuddled into the man I love, I decided it was about time I told him. As I snuggled in to get comfortable, I spoke to him. "Carlisle, I need to tell you something." He looked expectantly at me. "I love you, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you in A and E. If I have my way I will love you until the end of my days." Carlisle sat up on the bed. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I love you so much Bella. You are everything I thought you would be and more. I am so pleased that our families have been supportive of us throughout our relationship so far. I will be here as long as you want me here, now that I am awake, what could we do?" he asks mischievously. He pulled me into his lap and I felt his cock harden under my touch.

"I think we should put this to some use, don't you think?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well Bella, with a smirk like that you would be perfect in our family! You could give my son a run for his money with that cheeky grin! Now come here and let me make love to you until the morning!" he says chuckling.

"Sounds good to me!" I reply. He does as promised, and we make love until the early hours of the morning.


	10. Chapter 10 - University, one year on!

_**Hey peoples! Thanks you so much for continuing to read this story. I am literally blown away by the amount of favourites, follows and reviews I am getting! I am so sorry it has taken so long but here are the last two chapters! **_

_**Enjoy the story. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit.**_

BPOV

Carlisle and I have been together a year. Oh, what a year it has been! We have had such a good time. I finished college in June and volunteered in a school which meant I had the whole summer to myself, apart from the four days a week I spent serving ice cream. I am still not sure how Carlisle did it, but he managed to make his shifts coincide with my shifts so we got time together.

My 19th birthday was so completely different to my 18th. We all, and when I say all I mean all (the rents, Jas and Ali, Em and Rosie and myself and Carlisle), went to an Italian restaurant for a quiet dinner supposedly. But with Emmett that is never quite possible. However, we had an amazing time and some great stories were shared, particularly embarrassing ones about Carlisle which I loved hearing! That night I stayed over, which I had been doing much more of lately. I had so many clothes over there that I had practically moved in. This just seems to be something that happens; once you stay you don't want to leave. Just look at Jas for proof of that!

17th September 2012 is moving day. I hate this already. I am moving to a city 40 miles away to attend university. Most people would be over the moon, away from their parents and time to let themselves go. Personally, I think the student life is overrated but I have to have the "student experience" as both my parents and boyfriend put it, so moving is my only choice. I really don't want to go. Em, Jas and Carlisle helped me move all of my stuff. I had stolen Carlisle's Bruce Springsteen t-shirt and his Killers one, so I had something with his smell on it. After the boys had left, Carlisle stayed behind to watch a DVD in the dorm with me. He left late, 1am even though he had a 12 hour shift starting at 8am the next day. He told me he loved me and would see me soon.

Fresher's week was fun. There were a lot of different things to do and I found some people who would be on my Psychology course. One was a girl from college, Pam, that I didn't know particularly well but because we knew each other through friends we decided to stick together. That weekend I spent on my own in the dorm. I had hoped Carlisle would visit but he got called in to cover for a sick colleague, he had had so much time this summer that he could hardly say no. So I stayed in the Friday night just watching movies and doing laundry. I would have to remember to live by Emmet's rules because no one should have that much laundry in a week! Saturday was slightly better; I went into town and met Pam for lunch. We got to know each other a bit better and I told her about Carlisle, she was the first person I had told, she was really interested and very impressed when I showed her a picture on my phone. She reciprocated and explained her boyfriend was in the Army and was stationed in Germany with her cousin. We had a good giggle and then went back to hers and watched DVD's and ate ice cream. When I left I had to get the metro, which is a train system like the tube in London. I didn't really like this so phoned Carlisle to take my mind off it. Sunday was filled with research in the library and promises from Carlisle to see me the following weekend.

I woke up that Monday with a swollen cheek and the biggest pain in my gum. I went to the emergency dentist and he told me I had an infected wisdom tooth and would have to take pills for the next week. I really didn't care, anything to get rid of the pain in my mouth. I texted Ma and Ali and said I would be home that weekend but to keep it from Carlisle. I went and bought my train ticket on the way back from the dentist.

The week flew by. The swelling in my mouth had gone down and I was able to speak and eat properly again. I was so pleased about that because I could just imagine the shit I would get from Em. We had all decided to go home that weekend and catch up. Ali had stayed home with Jas and enrolled in the Art College that was in our town. She was big into fashion and apparently that was the place to be. Jas was working in the bank as a supervisor so he was home to. I was pleased that Carlisle had someone to share the house with, even if it isn't me. So classes flew by and both myself and Pam packed our overnight bags and got the first train home we could. Ali promised to pick me up and Pam was getting a lift from her sister. I was bouncing when I saw home come into view.

We went straight to Ali's. I had already text Mam and explained the plan; that I would be over for a visit the next day as I knew Carlisle had an early shift he was covering. He had explained on the phone that he would leave the hospital and come straight to see me, well I beat him to it and he didn't have to. As Ali stopped the car I raced out of it, flew up the steps and gathered myself before bursting through the front door. Carlisle was sat on the couch reading the paper and looked tired. The moment he saw me standing by the door he moved with unnatural speed and picked me up in his arms. We shared a passionate kiss in the doorway which stopped Ali from getting through. "Jees Dad, please put her down and let me through or bugger off upstairs and let me through, either way let me through the door!" she giggled toward us. Carlisle acquiesced and moved us into the room and onto the couch, never putting me down. I explained to Carlisle that I had missed him so much that I had to come for a visit. I had also prepared him that Em and Rose would arrive at some point.

It was decided that we would disappear for a while. He dragged me upstairs to the bedroom where he immediately started to rip my clothes from my body. I was wearing the Bruce Springsteen shirt under my jumper, I had taken to wearing his clothes a lot. He growled when he saw me in it. He pushed me up against the wall and captured my lips in a searing kiss; I could barely breathe when he pulled away. I had missed him so much. I had stripped him of his t-shirt and was stroking his body lightly with my fingers. He was so beautiful and all mine. I decided I had had enough of the slow approach and rubbed my hand across the hard length in his jeans. He moaned into my neck and I stripped him down to nothing. He grabbed my panties and removed them and my remaining clothes quickly. I was so wet with need, at that moment he trust his fingers inside of me, I moaned. "Carlisle,...need your cock hard and fast baby, we can do slow later," I explained. My wish was granted and he lined his cock up with my entrance up against the wall and shoved into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist while he drove me further and further to the edge. Within seconds of him entering me I came hard. He moved us across to the bed, all the while not stopping his movements. He laid me down and continued to pump in and out of me frantically moaning harshly. His face was a glorious picture, beads of sweat had gathered on his brow, his eyes were sparking electric blue and his lips were entirely kissable. So I did just that and pulled him in for a kiss. He flipped us over so he was on his back and I was riding him. I loved riding this man. I rode him hard and took him in deep. I could feel another orgasm building. "Baby...need you...ung...to...cum with me..." he grunted out while I was riding him. I nodded that I would and a minute later we were both flying over the edge together. I laid down on his chest and stayed could have stayed there all day. "Baby, that is the best surprise I have had since my birthday. I love you so much and have missed you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too and I missed you more," I whispered back. I pulled up and jumped up from where I was. Carlisle looked at me quizzically. I took his hand and dragged him into the shower. I turned on the hot water and decided to get us cleaned up. Carlisle had other ideas and braced my leg against the tile and quickly worked my pussy with his hands. I couldn't take anymore and cried out with my orgasm, god I hope no-one is in. He didn't let me recover and pushed his now rock hard cock into my pussy. He continued the frantic pace from the bedroom and we had both cum again in no time. We finished our showers and got dressed. As I had left my bags in the car I put on another of Carlisle's t shirts and some pj pants I had there.

We spent a great night spent with the others, just chilling out. We got some stick from Emmett because he had heard some of the "shower action" as he put it. This earned him a stern look from his father (which made me giggle no end) and a smack to the back of the head from Rose. I went to bed that night and made love into the early hours. Carlisle was completely knackered when he left for work but told me it was a good thing.

The weekend was over far too quickly and although I had seen lots of Carlisle, my friends and my parents I was still devastated to go back. I travelled back on the train in tears. I spoke to Carlisle and said good night. He promised that he would be back to see me soon.

Three weeks later

20th October

I was miserable. I had not seen anyone in three weeks. I spent a lot of time on the phone with Carlisle but ended up crying more than anything else. I got the impression he didn't really want to speak to me so our calls were very short lately. I was so far away and had so much Uni work to do that I couldn't get back. When I tried something came up, my parents had to visit my sick Grandma, Ali and Jas went away for the weekend and Carlisle was working 12 hour shifts to cover the short staffed A and E. I was completely miserable. I was ok when I had work to do but when I was just sat in my room I was completely out of it. I wasn't sleeping and was coming down with some god awful stomach bug, I could feel it, nothing tasted right.

I was sat in my room when I heard banging on the communal door, I shared my dorm with two other girls. I assumed they would get it but had forgotten they had gone out with it being a Friday night. I dragged myself to the door and was shocked to see Em standing there. I was in shock. Why on earth was Em here? Where was Rose? Oh my god, has something happened to Carlisle? I tried to get out my questions but couldn't before Em spoke.

"Bloody hell Tink, you look as bad as he does. Dad is miserable, he hates that he can't get to you and that you are upset all the time. Alice has been keeping an eye on him and has phoned me to stage an intervention of some sort," he motioned for me to sit on the bed as he did the same.

"I am so sorry Em, I can't help it. Every time I hear his voice I feel so happy and then it dawns on me that I won't be seeing him again for a while and I can't stop crying. I know he doesn't need to hear that but I can't help it," I mumble through the tears staining my cheeks. Em pulls me into a hug and tells me everything will be fine. He has come to stay for the weekend and play fairy godmother. That makes me laugh. He looks perplexed so I explain about the image I have of Em in a tutu and fairy wings. He chuckles and then orders pizza, the staple for any planning meeting apparently.

Em stayed for the weekend and we investigated what I had to do about moving home. Apparently there was a waiting list for people who wanted dorms but couldn't get anywhere. I got the first five off the list and began to phone around. Em looked into the cost of travel if I moved home. Apparently, I would be saving quite a bit if I moved home and could still use my grant for travel. I finally find someone who is interested and invite them to come a look around. She comes over and has a look around. She decides there and then she wants it. I have to be out by November 1st as that is when I am paid up to. I smile for what feels like the first time in weeks and hug Em so hard. I have two weeks to be out of the dorm.

Two weeks later Em, Jas and Carlisle come to uni to help collect my stuff, there seems to be a lot more than there was previously. I had already spoken to my parents and explained that I would be moving in with Carlisle. We had decided this was for the best as I spend more time there than anywhere else. The first two weeks of living with Carlisle was surreal. I went to uni during the day and spent my nights with Carlisle. We spoke about the three weeks and Carlisle explained that he didn't like to hear me cry when he couldn't do anything about it. It was a hideous time for both of us, we decided to put it behind us.

We finally got into a routine and it worked. I managed to change some of my classes so I would not be travelling just for one class and found I only had to travel 3 days a week. I also managed to get a job at the local supermarket. Although Carlisle had said I didn't need to work if I didn't want to, I did because I didn't want to be accused of sponging and wanted to earn my own money anyways. I was doing an early shift at the supermarket when I had to leave the floor and dart into the bathroom to be sick. I hadn't felt right for a while and I assumed the sickness was just coming out of me. It had been brewing for weeks. After the 3rd day in a row that I had done this I decided to call Rose, as Ali was away for the week with Jas.

"Rose, I have a question for you. When you started uni were you susceptible to flu and tummy bugs and stuff?" I asked whilst on my break.

"Not really Tink, I had a few but not this late in the semester. Could it be something you ate?" I decided she could be right as we'd had a Chinese the night before. I thought no more of it and got back on with my shift. The next few weeks progressed and the sickness subsided, I put it down to a dodgy Chinese take away.

A couple of days before Carlisle's 40th birthday, I was organising the bathroom cupboard when I noticed a box of tampons that I had stashed there when I first moved back. I began to panic. I shouted for anyone and got Rose. Part of me was thankful it wasn't Em, although he had been the most awesome friend/step son ever lately. Rose took one look at my face and the blue box in my hand. "What's going on Tink? Why'd you yell like that?" Rose asked carefully. We sat on the bathroom floor and tried to work out when my last period had been. I had been at uni, before I came home that first weekend. Oh! I decided to act rationally and take a test. That way I would know for certain what was going on. Rose and I nipped out to the supermarket, bought what was necessary and went back to the house. Ali was on the couch waiting for us. We quickly told her what was going on. "I think you should do it and not tell us the results. I really don't want to find out before the would-be dad does, in case he is a dad, do you know what I mean?" asked Ali. I thought that was a good idea. I disappeared to the bathroom and took all three of the tests we had bought.

Carlisle's birthday started off well. He had managed to get the day off so there was no repeat performance of the birthday lunch from the previous year. I made him breakfast in bed for him and gave him his presents. This year I had bought him tickets to see Bruce Springsteen and the E-street band when they played at the O2 in London, along with an overnight stay. Hopefully, I would get to go too. It was over Christmas time and I had already cleared with Gladys that he have that weekend off. He finished his breakfast and I gave him a second gift box, similar to the first but thinner and longer. He looked puzzled by this second present but took it anyway. He opened and looked at the contents carefully. He looked straight at me, his expression confused and bewildered. I started to panic as he took all three pregnancy tests out of the box. One had a double pink line, one had a cross and one said the word pregnant. "I'm going to be a Dad? Again? Really? Oh My GOD! Really?" he spluttered out through his smiles. I smiled back at him and confirmed it. I had had some time to get used to the idea since I took the tests three days previously.

We walked downstairs where everyone else was. They gave Carlisle his presents and asked what he had received from me. "From Bella I received two fabulous presents," he paused and looked at me slightly panicked. I nodded my head and he continued, "Bruce Springsteen tickets at the O2 and this. He held up one of the tests."

"Okay, she got you a stick?" asked Emmett. Rose smacked him upside the head and muttered something under her breath.

"Well?" asked Rose and Alice together.

Carlisle and I looked at each and told them it was positive. There was uproar in the living room and Em came bounding over and just gave me a small cuddle. "Wouldn't want to squish anyone, now would I?" he said sheepishly.

"You can still hug me Em," I replied. Carlisle became an organising demon that day, he pulled some strings and got us in for an ultrasound that day. At 1pm we heard our baby's heartbeat and found out it was due in May/June the following year. I was so happy.

"What a fabulous birthday this is Bella, and here I thought you couldn't beat last year. I worry about next year, how will you top this?" he asked with a smirk on his face and bent down for a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11 - Epilogue

_**Hey peoples! Thanks you so much for continuing to read this story. I am literally blown away by the amount of favourites, follows and reviews I am getting! This is it...the final chapter! Thanks so much for reading this, all reviews and comments greatly appreciated!**_

_**Enjoy the story. **__**Again, please only read if you are over 18! I will not be held responsible for the corruption of young minds!**_

_**Remember I own nothing, I just play with the characters a bit.**_

BPOV

I stood at the top of the stairs listening to the carry on in the living room.

"Right Mase, what about Rosie?" asked Em

"Big boodies!" shouted Masen. I wondered what on earth Emmett was teaching his two year old brother and decided to listen a little longer. "Ok, what about Em?"

"Tiddwer!" Masen shouted.

"Ali?" Em began to giggle like he knew what his brother's answer would be.

"Ickle boodies!"

"You're not funny Emmet Cullen! Stop teaching my little brother rude words!" Ali chastised through giggles.

"What about Mammy?" asked Carlisle as he came into the room. I couldn't believe that my husband would be drawn into this behaviour.

"Mega boodies!" Masen shouted as he started giggling. I assumed Carlisle had picked him up and started swinging him around. Masen loved being thrown about. Always had done, even though it scared me to death. "What about Daddy?" asked Carlisle.

"Big tiddwer!" Masen shouted and I decided that was enough of this game. I heard Emmett mutter something about his dad feeding the kid lines.

"Masen George Cullen! Why are you shouting rude words in the house?" I asked in a mock stern voice, with a big smile on my face so he would know I was only kidding.

"Mammy, wasn't me. Was Emmy, Mase a good ickle boy. Emmy naughty." He replied. I reached out to my boy and got pulled into a hug with him and Carlisle. I was getting enormous now and had to waddle everywhere. Em came behind me and Ali joined in at her Dad's side.

"Hewwo babies. How wong before you come and pway?" he said to my stomach. The babies moved around again and kicked Masen's hand. He giggled like he always did and I was helped to the settee by Carlisle who had handed Masen over to Ali.

"Seriously Carlisle I don't think I can actually grow any larger! There just isn't enough space!" I whined. I was eight months pregnant and was told the twins could arrive at anytime. Just as well I had a doctor on hand most of the time and Ali fretted enough for everyone. I seriously thought she wouldn't be as bad this time, but apparently she was worse. She had packed my bag weeks ago full of stuff both me and the babies would need. It sat by the door just waiting to be picked up.

"Masen, time to go play in the bath. You want Daddy, Emmy, or Ali to do it?" I asked Masen. I knew it would be Em because it always was. They made more mess when they both played in the bath but at least Em cleaned up while Mase had his bedtime story. As always he chose Em. I decided to head up to bed myself as I was getting more and more tired every day.

Carlisle joined me after bathtime and the bedtime story. That was a Daddy tradition. Daddy always made sure he was home to read the story. I fell asleep in Carlisle's arms happy and content.

888888888888

A few days later Mase and I went to the supermarket to get a few bits to make something special for Carlisle's dinner that night. I walked around and met some of the girls out of my class at the primary school. "Hey Mrs Cullen, you not had your babies yet?" asked Daisy.

"Not yet sweetheart, they are stubborn a bit like Masen here, when he doesn't want to do something he doesn't. I assume he gets it from his Daddy." I explained.

"Mrs Cullen?" asked Reese. I turned to look at her so she knew to carry on. "Will you bring them to visit us at school? I know we won't be in your class when you come back but I would like to meet them." She said quickly, as if she might offend me.

"Of course I can sweetheart. I really don't mind, but it will have to be when there a bit older because I don't want them to catch anything from you lot," I giggled at the girls. They giggled along with me and said their goodbyes to me and Mase. I continued to push Mase around the store and collected all we needed. I paid at the checkout and wheeled Mase out to the car. As I got to the car I got a twinge in my stomach, I had been getting them a lot lately and just ignored it as I had the other times. I put Mase in his car seat and got sorted in the car. I got about half way home and my waters broke. I started to panic. Mase knew something had happened because I had to stop the car. "Mammy? Was a matter?" he asked.

"Nothing baby," I breathed out, "Wanna go visit Daddy at work?" I asked knowing he would love it. He loved visiting the hospital because he got spoilt rotten by Gladys and the others.

"Yep! Hurry up Mammy, Daddy waiting for me to pway!" he said from the back of the car. I am not sure how I got there but I managed to get the car parked, Masen out of the car seat and waddled up to the A and E entrance. Gladys saw my face and had Mo, the porter, grab a wheelchair and come out and meet us. Mase was hoisted onto Mo's shoulders and he wheeled me in. Mase was talking a mile a minute. Mo deposited him with Gladys and rushed me off to the maternity ward.

Within minutes of arriving at the maternity ward I felt the urge to push. I knew I had to wait; the doctor came in and checked me over. "It's time Bella. I have paged Carlisle but I have no idea where he is. The babies are impatient and won't wait for their Daddy. Let's get you started eh?" she said in a rush. I was in so much pain I just nodded. Fifteen minutes later, I was about to get the first head out as Carlisle burst through the door.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I got held up. I saw Mase, he is fine." He said into my ear.

"Shut the fuck up and hold my hand, this hurts like hell and I am sooooo not doing this again after this!" I screamed at him. He obeyed and was there to see the birth of his second daughter. Moments later I felt the urge to push again. I was so tired by this point it was all I could do to get it over with. Within three minutes of his second daughter being born, his third was born. I was so overjoyed. The babies were laid across my chest and I felt at peace.

I turned and looked at Carlisle, whose face was a mirror image of mine. Both of our girls were fine. I cried I was so happy, although that could have been the hormones.

88888888888

Three months later we were enjoying the girls' first Christmas. It was an extremely crowded affair. Everyone had decided to come to our house for Christmas dinner, although I wasn't cooking. That was down to Ali and my mother. Edward had finally found himself a decent woman in Lacey, far nicer than Tanya! She was fabulous. Ali, Rose and I adored her so she was an immediate member of our group, much to my brother's disgust.

"Aunty Wacey?" asked Mase. She looked at Edward then at Masen.

"Yes baby boy?"

"When you gonna get a baby boy so I get someone to pway with?" he asked with a straight face. It was brilliant, I loved when my son put people on the spot like that. I had had my fair share but this was priceless. Lacey's face blushed red and Edward's drained of all colour. Emmett then cleared his throat and motioned to a present that he had for Carlisle. It was a clothing package of some sort. I got up to collect Charlotte from him so he could open his final gift of the morning. Masen had lost interest in Lacey and began to play with his presents. Rose was pacing with Maddison who was being chewy.

I sat next to Carlisle and looked over his shoulder as he opened his present. He opened it up to find a t-shirt which had been made specifically. It said "World's greatest Grandad!" I burst out laughing and Carlisle shot me a face. I got up and congratulated Rose, she was beaming. Emmett looked terrified but happy. Carlisle also congratulated the happy couple while I walked over to my son. "Hey Mase," I whispered to him, "go and ask Rosie the same question you asked Aunty Lacey, you might get an answer that you like!" I said as he got up to find Rose who had disappeared into the kitchen. I looked over to Carlisle and mouthed "I love you". He repeated the action and we shared a contented look. I was happy with my life and so pleased that I bit the bullet on my eighteenth birthday and went after what I wanted. I had my beautiful man, my three beautiful children, two crazy best friends and their partners. What more could I want in life? Answer. Absolutely nothing!

A/n: for my American readers, a tiddwer...is child speak for tiddler, which is a nickname some children use for a mans penis. Sorry for any confusion

Cat x


End file.
